


Основные человеческие потребности

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Более того, — продолжил L, при этом выглядя совершенно невозмутимым, — после тщательного рассмотрения всех возможных факторов я пришел к выводу, что существует 68-процентная вероятность того, что ты не только будешь наслаждаться сексуальными отношениями со мной, но и предпочтешь меня Мисе».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Основные человеческие потребности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basic Human Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80084) by Maiden of the Moon. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Death Note.  
> Беты: ilana, Fernesia Erde.

— Ну и ночка...

Вздохнув и прислонившись к закрытой двери, Лайт с приглушенным стоном провел пальцами по волосам, одновременно ослабляя галстук. Эта фраза исчерпывающе характеризовала вечер: пробки, которым, казалось, не было конца... Ужасно переполненный ресторан... Миса... «По крайней мере, теперь все закончилось». Лайт сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки.

Как и обещал, он вернулся в штаб-квартиру, хотя все остальные на ночь и разошлись по домам. Свет уже везде был выключен — даже в коридоре, где Лайт в полутьме пытался снять обувь. К счастью, он все-таки мог немного видеть: полоска тусклого света пробивалась из дальней комнаты, последней, где еще горела лампа. Оттуда же раздавался тихий стук вилкой по тарелке и звонкое позвякивание ложки о чашку чая.

«Рюдзаки, — фыркнул Лайт про себя, аккуратно поставив ботинки рядом с дверью. — Ему что, вообще не нужно спать? Времени — уже час ночи... Наверное, побочный эффект от всего этого сахара».

— Я вернулся, — тихо произнес Лайт, на цыпочках проходя по коридору: на случай, если Ватари уже спит. В ответ раздалось утвердительное мычание в том же направлении, откуда шел слабый отсвет и доносился шум столовых приборов. Свернув за угол в гостиную, Лайт обнаружил L — какой сюрприз! — ссутулившегося в своей любимой позе на длинном кожаном диване и маленькими кусочками уничтожающего клубничный торт. На том же месте, на каком был и четыре часа назад, когда Лайт ушел.

Лайт бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что за все это время он так и не сдвинулся с места.

— Как там Миса? — отстраненно поинтересовался L, когда Лайт подошел ближе, сев рядом на диван. По его тону Лайт понял, что L спрашивал только из вежливости, даже, кажется, и не ожидая ответа. Его бездушные глаза оставались приклеены к целому ряду мониторов вдоль дальней стены: каждый из них показывал какие-то места происшествий, которые, вероятно, что-то значили для L, но ничего — для Лайта.

— Нормально, — ответил Лайт таким же равнодушным тоном. — Передает привет.

— Привет от знаменитости. Я польщен.

«По голосу не похоже». Как бы там ни было, этот краткий и весьма скучный разговор, видимо, напомнил L о какой-то полузабытой мысли: моргнув, он пару раз быстро постучал вилкой по тарелке, задумчиво на нее глядя.

— Лайт-кун, я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить.

«Черт. Зацепка во время разговора о Мисе? Это явно не приведет ни к чему хорошему». И Лайт уж точно был не в настроении для очередной драки. Может, если в этом возникнет необходимость, просто разок врезать L и пойти спать?

— И о чем же, Рюдзаки? — спросил Лайт, сжимая пальцами переносицу, чтобы скрыть усталость в голосе.

L проглотил еще один кусочек торта.

— Почему ты ходишь на свидания?

...это было неожиданно.

— Почему я... что? — Слегка растерявшись, Лайт скосил глаза на L; тот по-прежнему отказывался поддерживать зрительный контакт, вместо этого изучая постоянно сменяющиеся изображения на мониторе. — Довольно странный вопрос даже для тебя, Рюдзаки.

— Прости. Я не хотел совать нос в чужие дела.

— Ну да, конечно, — пробормотал Лайт, закатывая глаза. Впрочем, он бы и не смог придумать причину не отвечать: это не было страшной тайной (ну, кроме глаз шинигами). Помимо того, всякий раз, когда он принимался выводить L из себя, вероятность того, что он Кира, кажется, мгновенно возрастала. — Что ж, думаю, ты не хочешь услышать избитые, романтизированные причины, по которым мне хочется иметь в жизни любовь.

— Нет, — спокойно подтвердил L. — Так как это было бы неправдой. Ягами Лайт не столь примитивен: все его действия просчитаны заранее и направлены на личную выгоду. Он не стал бы вступать в отношения, благодаря которым не получил бы что-то для себя, из-за чего его связь с Амане Мисой выглядит весьма странно. Я этого не понимаю и потому хочу знать, — L положил вилку на журнальный столик и отставил в сторону торт, пристально уставившись своими темными глазами на Лайта, — какая тебе польза от этих свиданий, Лайт-кун?

На лице Лайта отразилось легкое удивление; впрочем, тихий шок быстро сменился небольшой, понимающей ухмылкой.

— Ты правда хочешь знать? — Лайт усмехнулся, подперев голову ладонью. — Все довольно просто. Свидание, если оно удачное, должно удовлетворять три основные человеческие потребности: еду, секс и сон.

Все еще на него глядя, L засунул в рот кончик пальца, начав слегка его грызть.

— ...тогда тебе, видимо, не так уж часто везет со свиданиями.

Лайт машинально выпрямился, не в силах скрыть возмущение от такого удара по самолюбию.

— И почему же ты так думаешь? — требовательно спросил он, хотя голос выдавал легкое любопытство: всегда интересно узнать, как работает мозг L.

— Простая математика, — L отвернулся, снова подобрав вилку, и, держа ее над собой самыми кончиками длинных пальцев, повернул голову, чтобы облизать остатки взбитых сливок с ручки. — Твои свидания с Мисой проходят по предсказуемой, не меняющейся схеме. Взять, например, сегодня: свидание началось в девять. Из телефонных записей я знаю, что ты зарезервировал столик в одном из самых популярных ресторанов в городе. Чтобы туда добраться, нужно 35 минут — это в удобное время, а если учесть пробки в субботу вечером и то, что ты забрал Мису из ее дома, дорога, скорее всего, заняла около часа. Тот факт, что тебе пришлось делать резервацию, свидетельствует о том, что ресторан был переполнен — заказ еды, ожидание и сам ужин, вероятно, заняли еще часа два. Добавь еще час, потраченный на то, чтобы добраться до дома Мисы...

L положил вилку в рот, тщательно ее обсасывая.

— Сейчас час ночи. Если прибавить к девяти вечера четыре часа, как раз все сходится по времени. Стало быть, ты и не собирался переводить свое свидание на «новый уровень», который включает в себя секс и последующие стадии сна. Это стандартная схема. А значит — ни одного хорошего свидания, если судить по твоим стандартам.

Лайт знал, что не должен был быть так впечатлен, — он сам смог бы понять все то же самое, окажись на месте L, — но не мог не признать, что услышанное его слегка развеселило.

— Может быть, мы не ходили в ресторан, — сказал он, решив гнуть свою линию до последнего. — Может быть, я приехал к Мисе домой и там и остался. Четырех часов более чем достаточно для быстрого перекуса, секса и сна, если сделать все сразу на месте.

Но L принялся качать головой, даже не дождавшись, пока Лайт договорит.

— Невозможно, — протянул он скучающим тоном. — От тебя пахнет сигаретами. Раз никто из вас не курит, ты должен был сидеть недалеко от зала для курящих в ресторане, чтобы твоя одежда так сильно пропиталась дымом. Не говоря уже о том, что на твоем галстуке пятно от соуса для стейка, Лайт-кун. Стейк на ужин быстрым перекусом не назовешь.

Лайт посмотрел вниз, нахмурился, а затем полностью сорвал с себя галстук.

— Хорошо, может быть, мы хотели заняться сексом, но мне нужно было отвезти Мису домой пораньше. У нее завтра с утра съемка.

L окинул его невыразительным взглядом.

— Лайт-кун, мы говорим о Мисе. Она отменит следующие четыре года своей жизни, если взамен получит пять минут секса с тобой.

Слегка уязвленное самолюбие Лайта мгновенно воспряло вверх.

— Следовательно, — продолжил L, уставившись вдаль, словно что-то обдумывая, — напрашивается единственный вывод: это ты решил отказаться от сексуальной близости. А значит, ты добровольно пожертвовал одной — или, может, даже двумя, если рассматривал возможность остаться на ночь, — из трех основных потребностей, которые, по твоим словам, изначально сподвигли тебя пойти на это свидание. Что явно не имеет никакого смысла. И заставляет задаваться вопросом...

— И каким же?

Со скоростью, обычно ему не характерной, L резко обернулся и уставился на Лайта широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Зачем ты притворяешься и ходишь на эти «свидания», если легко мог бы удовлетворить все эти три основные потребности здесь, — торжественно подвел он итог с абсолютно беспристрастным выражением лица.

Реакция Лайта, в свою очередь, была довольно заметной: у него отвисла челюсть и в течение целых пятнадцати секунд он только молча глазел на флегматичное лицо L.

— Что, прости?.. — наконец смог он выдавить из себя, разрываемый между смехом и унижением. — Когда ты говоришь «три потребности»...

— Потребности, которые определяют условия твоих свиданий, — пояснил L, водя пальцем около пальца и тем самым немного отвлекая Лайта. — Три главных людских желания. Общение. Еда. Место для сна. И так далее. Все это ты получаешь здесь, со мной.

Некогда связные мысли Лайта стали сбивчивыми и нечеткими.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты вопринимаешь наше время в штаб-квартире как одно длинное свидание? — спросил он, быстро моргая в попытке уследить за ходом мыслей L.

L пожал плечами, медленно вертя в руках десертную вилку.

— Если оценивать свидания по твоим трем критериям, то да.

Повисла пауза. И L, и Лайт оба уставились друг на друга, хотя один из них в сложившейся ситуации явно чувствовал себя спокойнее другого.

— ...Рюдзаки, — наконец заговорил Лайт, и после двух минут полной тишины его голос прозвучал на удивление громко. — Мне кажется, ты не до конца понимаешь, о чем говоришь. — «В конце концов, социальное взаимодействие никогда не было сильной стороной Рюдзаки, может, он просто неточно выразился».

Но L развеял его сомнения, сердито на него глянув.

— Нет. Я прекрасно все понимаю, спасибо.

Конечно.

— Тогда ты осознаешь, что, в сущности, сказал мне, — медленно начал Лайт, решительно уставившись на L, — что ты бы занялся со мной сексом?

Еще одна пауза. Теперь настала очередь L погружаться в свои мысли: он делал это, уставившись в пространство и задумчиво посасывая палец. Но спустя всего лишь минуту и 24 секунды уже медленно кивнул, вновь поймав недоверчивый взгляд Лайта.

— Да, — согласился L, имея при этом совершенно невозмутимый вид, — это и подразумевалось. Более того, после тщательного рассмотрения всех возможных факторов я пришел к выводу, что существует 68-процентная вероятность того, что ты не только будешь наслаждаться сексуальными отношениями со мной, но и предпочтешь меня Мисе.

Невзирая на все усилия Лайта, на его лице появился легкий румянец — впрочем, всего лишь на мгновение. И все же, несмотря на все безумие этого утверждения, Лайт не мог не признать, что был заинтригован.

— Да неужели. И как же ты это определил? — поинтересовался он, позволяя скромной, таинственной улыбке затронуть его тонкие губы.

L выглядел куда менее довольным.

— Лайт-кун, я не слепой, — пробубнил он, вновь смерив Лайта тяжелым взглядом. — Пусть только на подсознательном уровне, но эта девушка тебя отталкивает.

«И не только на подсознательном». Но это L знать не стоило.

— Возможно, — беззаботно ответил Лайт, отбрасывая в сторону размышления о своих чувствах к Мисе. — Но это не значит, что я гей.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Тогда ты что, на самом деле женщина? — поинтересовался Лайт, изгибая тонкую бровь и окидывая L долгим, внимательным взглядом. Вообще, если не учитывать низкий тембр голоса, это могло быть вполне возможно: мешковатая белая майка скрывала многое.

Как и ожидалось, L шутку не оценил.

— Не будь идиотом, — холодно возразил он, мрачно сузив глаза.

— Тогда с чего ты взял...

— Потому что во время секса люди наиболее уязвимы, — мгновенно прервал его L, вероятно, стремясь как можно быстрее вытеснить мысли о своей женственности из головы Лайта. — А как Кира ты хочешь увидеть меня уязвимым. Более того, ты веришь, что секс даст тебе возможность доминировать надо мной, чего ты отчаянно жаждешь. Тем не менее, обещаю, все будет не так.

Несмотря на идиотизм ситуации — или, возможно, как раз из-за него, — Лайт позволил себе короткий, хриплый смешок.

— Думаешь, _ты_ будешь сверху? — усмехнулся он, прижав руку ко рту в попытке заглушить второй приступ смеха.

Как ни странно, L, казалось, тоже развеселился.

— Разумеется. Ведь в противном случае вероятность того, что ты Кира, значительно возрастет, а мы оба знаем, что Лайт-куну этого не хотелось бы.

Лайт подавился воздухом. Ухмылка L стала еще шире.

— Это что, угроза?

— Нет, — голос L вновь звучал равнодушно, однако его глаза блестели от скрытого смеха. Одно из редких выражений лица L, которое намекало на настоящие, подлинные эмоции, и Лайт застыл, завороженный тем, как он при этом выглядел. Почти... привлекательно. — Просто констатация факта.

Лайт моментально выкинул эти странные мысли из головы.

— А по мне — прозвучало как угроза.

— Уверяю, если бы я тебе так или иначе угрожал, ты бы это сразу понял.

— Я и понял. Это совершенно точно была угроза, — сказал Лайт; на его лице не было ни малейшего намека на дразнящую усмешку.

— Ну хорошо, — холодно ответил L. — Понимай как хочешь.

— Слушай, если будешь мне угрожать, я точно не стану заниматься с тобой сексом.

В одно мгновение бесстрастная маска L треснула: глаза заблестели еще сильнее, живые и смеющиеся; с широкой, открытой улыбкой он уставился на Лайта.

— О. Значит, ты все же хочешь заняться со мной сексом?

— Я!.. — Лайт замер, ошеломленный, мысленно воспроизводя в памяти события последних нескольких минут. «Черт. А этот ублюдок хорош в подобных играх». — Вечно ты все переворачиваешь с ног на голову.

L в ответ только хмыкнул, явно довольный собой. После чего прервал разговор, и, с несносной ухмылкой подвинув к себе тарелку, продолжил поглощать торт.

Сидя рядом с ним, Лайт не оставлял попыток выяснить, как L удалось заставить его признаться, что он хочет заняться с ним сексом. Причем не то чтобы Лайт хотел! Нет, он всего лишь снова неудачно выразился... Как L удалось _убедить_ его, что он хочет заняться с ним?.. О боже, нет!

Какой-то звук прервал все более и более тревожные мысли Лайта. Он интуитивно посмотрел направо, молча наблюдая, как L осторожно поставил пустую тарелку на журнальный столик и вновь принялся грызть большой палец.

Тишина.

— Так как, вкусный был ужин? — спустя минуту спросил L непринужденным голосом, которым, впрочем, Лайта было не обмануть.

На мгновение Лайт прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь принять решение. Затем сузил глаза. Неопределенно повел плечами.

— Да, наверное.

— Значит, ты наелся? — бесстрастно продолжил L и, заметив на тарелке еще немного шоколадного соуса, окунул в него палец, измазал в соусе и поднес угощение обратно к губам.

«Наверняка спланировал все заранее», — решил Лайт, следя глазами за тем, как L совершенно бесстыдно облизывает ладонь.

— Да.

— Понятно. Устал? — Язык L неторопливо скользил вверх-вниз по теперь уже мокрому пальцу, чтобы убедиться, что он не пропустил ни единой капли соуса.

«Уже нет».

— Нет, не особо.

— Хм. — С беспечностью, которая теперь казалось уже совершенно неестественной, L принялся посасывать самый кончик своего длинного, бледного пальца, слегка задевая зубами влажную кожу. — А сексом вы занимались? — спросил он, пряча глаза под челкой.

У Лайта пересохло во рту.

— Нет.

— Вот как? Жаль, — с придыханием ответил L, растягивая губы в улыбке; он еще раз быстро облизнул палец, затем посмотрел на Лайта через полуприкрытые веки. — Что ж, значит, осталась еще одна неудовлетворенная этой ночью человеческая потребность.

— Видимо, да, — шепотом согласился Лайт, полностью осознавая, куда ведет этот разговор. И все же, по причинам, которые не мог в полной мере объяснить, ему не хотелось останавливаться. Всему виной было любопытство и, возможно, скука — а не то, что при виде желания в глазах L ему хотелось придвинуться ближе... прикоснуться к его...

— Тебе и правда нужно было просто остаться здесь, — добавил L, наблюдая через опущенные ресницы, как Лайт подвинулся чуть ближе.

— Возможно.

Лайт замер. В какой-то момент, сам этого не осознавая, он чуть подался вперед и теперь сидел, как будто готовый к прыжку, одной рукой сжимая обивку, а другую положив на колено L. Тот, однако, почти не пошевелился, — лишь убрал руки ото рта, вместо этого обняв ими Лайта.

Какое-то мгновение они лишь смотрели друг на друга. Молча. Рассчитывая. Планируя.

— 74 процента, — пробормотал затем L как бы про себя, но при этом глядя на Лайта; темные глаза встретились с карими, и между ними проскользнула искра, по силе сравнимая с электрической.

Лайт в ответ прищурился, придвигаясь к L почти вплотную, чуть ли не касаясь подбородком его колен, после чего убрал руку от джинсов, положив на плечо L.

— 85 процентов.

Они соприкоснулись друг с другом носами; прядь волос L щекотала щеку Лайта.

— 92 процента.

— Рюдзаки, — прорычал Лайт, скривившись от досады, хотя его голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемого смеха, — заткнись.

Раздался глухой удар, подозрительно напоминающий звук, с которым пара безнадежно запутавшихся тел падает с кожаного дивана.

«100 процентов».


End file.
